


Más allá del cielo envenenado

by Elewenfm



Category: Original Work
Genre: Challenges, Forbidden fanzine, Gen, ci fi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:36:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elewenfm/pseuds/Elewenfm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonardo es un androide inconformista que desea saber que hay más allá de la ciudad donde habita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uno

**Author's Note:**

> Este relato es otro reto, pero un reto cualquiera, es el que propuso RakiParra para el fanzine en el que colaboro, y maqueto y bueno, hago cosas. 
> 
> La imagen incitaba a escribir ci-fi, al menos a mí, y este es otro de esos géneros a lo que no estoy acostumbrada a tratar pero me lancé y creo que ha salido algo aceptable. Quizá necesitaría alargarlo más, lo sé, pero había un límite de palabras y no quería pasarme.
> 
> Me dio por ponerle a los androides nombres humanos porque me resultaba gracioso, y además hay unas pocas referencias repartidas por ahí. 
> 
> Este relato está divido en tres capítulos pero obviamente son muy cortos.
> 
>  
> 
> Betareader: Misvan

La ciudad que descansaba sobre la costa esmeralda parecía una ciudad abandonada, olvidada por el resto del mundo, y en cierto modo era así; ningún humano la había pisado en los últimos cien años por un buen motivo: el cielo estaba envenenado por unos gases tóxicos que producían la muerte inmediata a cualquiera que se atreviera a poner un pie sobre aquel lugar desolado.

El bosque que la abrigaba había adquirido un tono rosado, un color peculiar que indicaba que la escasa vegetación que consiguió sobrevivir al desastre era nociva.

La vida animal no existía en su interior, sencillamente murió tras la catástrofe.

Nadie circulaba por allí, excepto un viejo dirigible que visitaba la ciudad una vez cada diez años. Sus habitantes lo recibían con los brazos abiertos, era una salvación caída del cielo, su único contacto con el resto del mundo.

La nave estaba pilotada por un  _cyborg_ creado expresamente para esa tarea, las únicas partes humanas que conservaba eran la cabeza y el brazo derecho, el resto era un armazón metálico. Su nombre era Nueve, se dedicaba a vender artilugios más o menos útiles a cambio de unos gramos de rubí.

Aquel era un día festivo en Ciudad Androide, los habitantes más antiguos tendrían por fin piezas nuevas con las que poder repararse. El aire también les deterioraba, aunque de una forma lenta de manera que apenas lo notaban hasta que no podían caminar. A veces adquirían también objetos que no sabían ni que existían pero que en otro lado resultaban muy útiles: televisores, transistores, tostadoras, planchas, lavadoras e incluso macetas.

Los más jóvenes eran los que mayor uso le sacaban, inventaban cualquier cosa con ellas mientras los mayores los observaban estupefactos, ellos no estaban programados para inventar, solo para trabajar en las minas.

Leonardo pertenecía al primer grupo, su apartamento estaba repleto de utensilios que él encontraba muy útiles, había logrado construir una aspiradora uniendo piezas de otros artefactos y también una pulidora que le venía muy bien para mantener sus piezas limpias cada semana.

— ¿Cuánto cuesta esto?— Quiso saber Leonardo, señalando un teléfono.

— Diez gramos— contestó el  _cyborg_.

— Eso es mucho. Cinco— propuso de inmediato.

— Ocho— se apresuró a decir Nueve.

— Seis, es mi última oferta.

— De acuerdo, es tuyo— dijo el  _cyborg_.

Leonardo sonrió, todavía no sabía que haría con ese utensilio pero le sacaría partido seguro.

*******

El androide llegó satisfecho a su casa, su compañero de piso lo notó. Sabía que era un poco extravagante pero le soportaba muy bien.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?— quiso saber René.

— Algo que nos llevará a ver el mundo— explicó Leonardo— ¿Nunca has querido saber que hay más allá? ¿Ni cómo serán los humanos?

René negó con la cabeza, él era un androide minero no le gustaban las emociones fuertes.

— Los humanos tienen dos cabezas, un ojo en cada una y cuatro brazos. Además, se divierten destrozando androides, no quiero ir, gracias— espetó su compañero.

— ¿Quién te ha contado eso?— Inquirió Leonardo.

— Es lo que me contaron en la cadena de fabricación cuando me ensamblaron— contestó René, ¿a ti no?

Leonardo negó con la cabeza.

— Eso son historias para asustarnos, quiero ir a verles y lo haré, aunque sea lo último que haga— aseguró dando un portazo en la puerta del trastero detrás de él.


	2. Dos

Leonardo pasó una semana entera encerrado, terminando su invento. Había pasado años estudiando viejos manuales de mecánica y desmontando vehículos del desguace que solo circulaban por los monorraíles para construir el suyo propio, sería uno bien grande donde cupiesen sus herramientas y sus objetos personales. 

Había conseguido que el trasporte levitase unos diez metros sobre el suelo y que corriese a 100 kilómetros por hora, lo cual ya era un logro porque los que circulaban en Ciudad Androide no sobrepasaban los 30. Atravesarla de un lado a otro podía llevar horas debido a su gran extensión, pero los androides nunca tenían prisa a excepción de cuando caía la lluvia ácida porque esta les deterioraba las piezas y sus reparaciones eran muy costosas.   
  
— Listo— dijo Leonardo tras colocar la última pieza de su invento: un farol.  
Solo quedaba hacer las pruebas, las haría en las afueras para no molestar, todavía no sabía si funcionaría correctamente, solo había probado el motor y el sistema antigravedad. 

Si funcionaba bien no volvería al apartamento, partiría esa misma mañana hacia rumbo desconocido: a buscar humanos. Así que decidió despedirse de su compañero, no sin antes invitarle a su aventura:

— Puedes venir conmigo, hay sitio de sobra.  
— No, gracias, aquí estoy bien— contestó René con su habitual tono severo.

Leonardo se encogió de hombros.

— Pienso volver de una pieza— le aseguró con una sonrisa.


	3. Tres

Seis meses más tarde.   
804, 672 km más lejos hacia el Este

 

Leonardo encontró una ciudad inmensa donde poder perderse tras haber repostado en numerosas villas donde le hicieron trabajar fregando platos y limpiando letrinas: no podía negarse porque era un androide y los androides valían para eso, para servir.

Tuvo que convencerles de que él podía hacer muchas cosas y que podía ganarse la vida de manera digna con ello. Encontró una familia que le comprendió, eran agradables para ser humanos, nada que ver con lo que su compañero de piso había descrito: en realidad, se parecían bastante a ellos, solo que eran más blandos y más frágiles.

Recogió toda la información necesaria, siguió estudiando mucho y luego regresó a Ciudad Androide, como prometió para ser conocido como el androide que viajó más allá del cielo envenenado y sobrevivió para contarlo.


End file.
